Fazbears Fright
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: This is a maijor rewrite of the old one it probably be done by wensday for now read and give it a review it would be nice and show me that you care and if you don't care Freddy Fazbear will find you and then eat you mwhahahahahahaha


Freddy Fazbear's Amusement Park

Three days since his disappearance. Well, I guess I am the only one who cares about my friend. Every time I ask anyone about him they seem to not know who he is. Well, I am about to find him. Oh, let me explain who I am in the first place. I am Miklós Fehér. I am of medium build and at a height of six foot nine and I have been in the police force for fifteen years. I may not look it because I am not The Macho Man Randy Savage but I can hold the recoil of my favorite weapon the Smith & Wesson 500, the most powerful handgun in the world.

So let me tell you what I know so far. My friend went to help move a couple of carnival rides from this place called Freddy Fazbear's Amusement Park. It has been closed since the death of five kids who mysteriously went missing in the fun house. They never found the killer but I have a feeling he is still here. I used my gun to break open the lock on the front gate. I opened the gate slowly. It needed some WD-40. The gate went *screech*. The sound hurt my teeth and my ears. I was walking in and was looking for a directory but I could not find one. So as I was rounding a corner and heading toward the rollercoaster I stepped on something. *Squelch* thinking it was something left here when they started the demolition of the park. It was stopped because of the funding and workers going missing. I looked down and I fell in shock as I saw it was blood staining the ground and a drag trail. Having somewhat of a forensic background I followed the trail. And what surprised me it lead to the place I was searching for in the farthest end of the park. The funny thing is that I saw my buddy's truck and it looks to have been torn apart. The doors looked ripped from the chassis and the roof was nonexistent like something was trying to get to him. But I still followed the trail. At this point I knew my friend was dead but I wanted to get the body so we can at least bury it. But I heard of some crazy things the animatronics have done in the restaurant. From people stuffed into suits to blood and mucus seeping from them and no one could forget the Bite of 1987. I was there but I don't want to talk about it. It is surprising the human body could live without the frontal lobe. (Scot Cawton A.K.A. Phone Guy). When I finally found the end it was at a security door. I opened the door and found nothing but the same trail of blood. But then the door behind it opened and I saw something that will scar me for my immortal life. I saw a bloodied suit that was of the main character Freddy but this one had the eyes still popped out like the joke glasses. I knew it was my friend but I knew I couldn't shoot him so I kicked him into a wall and he lay still with a giant dent in the chest area of the suit. He seemed to be shutdown. "Hey who wants a hug from your best bunny-" *spark*

"Shut the hell up" I said my gun still smoking from the 50. Caliber Hollow point pistol round into Bonnie's head. Then I heard a moan of sickness and turned around to the face of a withered and the nightmarish look of Chica the Chicken. I was angered as I saw my friend's torn shirt stuck to her. I went into the stance of the Moonlit Wolf and waited for her to attack me. She saw this and screeched and ran at me to receive a kick to the head then I decided to axe kick her which I did extraordinarily well. Her head was dented in and I just shot her in the head killing her servos for good. Then I heard the sound of my favorite animatronic Foxy who was running at me from the end of the hall. That ended as I shot out the knee joints making him fly past me and tackle my buddy who was again knocked out. I wasn't really worrying about that at this moment because I had one more shot left. As I thought that a noise came from above inside the vent thinking quickly I shot up and hit something. The vent groaned then broke as a bloodied, torn up golden suit was now bleeding from the head. I threw my gun away as I had no more rounds and pulled out a M1918 Trench knife. This was my great grandfathers when he fought in the Korean War. It saved his life more than once. Then I heard it the evil laugh of the mascot Freddy. I switched from a fore hand to a back hand grip on the knife. Then Freddy appeared in front of me. I crouched down as I had learned from my grandfather to fight with the knife before he died of cancer. He taught me that I must use it as an extension of my body. All the sudden I heard the song from the mortal combat game

"Fight!" And I realized that an old videogame of Mortal Kombat came on I started to laugh. Freddy gave me a look like I was crazy but then I rushed him and used the knife to cut open his chest which was like a hot knife through butter. Oil started to spill from the cut. I used the knuckle duster to straight punch him in the face. The punch dented his metal endo skeleton and he started to short circuit as he stumbled back. I stabbed him through the head. His body then still short circuiting lit on fire and exploded. The knife in his head flew through the air and hit me in the chest piercing a lung. I went down to my knees blood started to pool in my mouth then I felt a paw on my shoulder and turned to see hideous smile of decomposing skin as my friend looked down at me. A piece of flesh and pieces of bones dropped down to the floor from his opened mouth. I got a good look at my future and what l was about to become.

 **R &R tell me what you guys think **


End file.
